


Yours Truly

by liberatedpsycho



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: (un)necessary amounts of angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, I mean the slowest of the slow, and there was only one bed, fake girlfriend au, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberatedpsycho/pseuds/liberatedpsycho
Summary: April Stevens is the pride of her family and community. A pure, Christian girl with perfect grades and decorum. She devoted her high school years to pleasing her parents, but once off to college abroad, she decided it’s time to tell them about her sexuality. But she’s going to need some help…AKA April hires Sterling off of Craigslist to be her fake girlfriend for the holidays so her parents understand the depth of the situation and take her seriously. Enjoy
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 92
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

_Monotone_.

Sitting in a local coffee house – _Dérive_ – April hovers her index finger around the edge of her coffee cup. She hasn’t finished her coffee – it’s been sitting there for the last half an hour, going cold. She is staring into the deep hazel of her beverage, occasionally stirring with a spoon to appear busy. The last thing she wants is for a waiter to ask her to give up her seat for an incoming customer.

Her mind jumps from thoughts of dark forests, to sunflower fields, to hearing water in the depths of a jungle and the sound of mockingbirds echoing each other’s melody while the sun peaks through the canopy of endless leaves above them.

She thinks of Greek architecture. The soft ivory of their statues and the unexplainable elegance and depth to their marble eyes. They are just statues, but April always felt like they peered straight through her.

She is getting philosophical now. She blames her insomnia and her newfound addiction to cigarettes. She hates them really, they stink and whenever the smoke goes into her eyes, she could swear she is on the verge of going blind. But it was a distraction. Something to do with her hands when she was bored. She was sure it helped with stress too, which she had an abundance of lately. Sometimes she pictures what her mother would say, knowing her pure, Christian daughter resorted to the poison of nicotine to help her through her day. April never would have guessed that her first semester abroad would already change her life so drastically. She ponders why, blaming it on her strict parents and inability to be free during her high school years because of the immense pressure from her community. Maybe smoking is her way of telling her parents ‘screw you’. Though, she still never wants them to find out. It will remain her secret, her reassurance that she is indeed the one in control of her life.

She always found it so hypocritical, her parents being against smoking when her father often enjoyed a cigar, and their own priest shared the addiction too. April remembers when she caught him once and he told her that this is something that is between him and God. That was the first time April really began to question how much of her faith is real, and how much of it is societal bias. 

Her daydreaming was interrupted by an unnecessarily loud ambulance car buzzing past the café.

“Right, that’s my cue.” She picks up her coat, thanks the nice barrister who always asks about her day and walks out the café.

The harsh autumn breeze of London hit her cheeks as soon as she leaves the comfort of the building. She lingers a moment, not quite sure where she wants to go next. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cigarettes. She puts one between her lips with no intention of actually lighting it.

“How monotone.” She remarks as she starts to walk towards the underground.

* * *

It was April’s idea to watch “La vie en rose” that Sunday night. Luke, her high school sweetheart who insisted on joining her in college abroad, never really cared; he was always a simple man.

The story revolved around Édith Piaf, a French singer whose extraordinary voice and charisma opened many doors that led to friendships and romances, climbing her way out of poverty. She experienced great personal loss, drug addiction and an early death. April was envious – to go from nothing to everything to nothing. It was the ultimate joke to play on life.

April tucked her feet under the blanket on the couch and reached over into Luke’s lap to grab a handful of salted popcorn. More of it ended up on the couch than in her mouth, but she was too busy admiring the cinematography to care. Her eyes were peeled on the screen. She slapped away Luke’s wandering hand when she felt his fingers curling around her thighs.

“Shh, I’m trying to focus.” She said, without taking her eyes off of the screen for even a split second. Piaf began singing her famous ‘Rien de rien’, and April noted with a sigh –

“I want to learn French.”

Luke glanced over at her with a puzzled look on his face.

“Why? We’re both already bilingual, kinda. We learnt enough Spanish in high school. Enough for an impressive resume anyway.” He notes, throwing a piece of popcorn into the air, failing to catch it in his mouth.

April hastily sits up on the coach, turning her body towards Luke.

“I don’t want to do it for my resume - the idea just excites me. Don’t you ever think about how amazing the construct of language is? Different people from all over the world elicit different noises in different tones and different accents and it creates the fundamental foundation and gives substance to a complete language. We then get so used to this mayhem of specific sounds and tones that our brain registers what someone says to you in milliseconds and you don’t even have to think for a moment what they are saying – your brain just knows. Somehow it knows that the addition of H to A to T makes “hat” and then it puts the picture of a hat behind your eyes and you can almost visualise everything that is said in this weird malarkey system of languages. Exactly like now, I’m speaking to you and you just get it. And that’s why I want to learn French, and every other language I have time for in my life. Because of the hat. Do you understand?”

April’s chest was heaving as she finished her argument.

“April… you know I was always more of a sports guy.”

* * *

“Yeah, it’s not going to work…” April remarks, as she neatly folds her clothes into a suitcase. She pays extra attention to packing fewer revealing clothes for her time back home for the holidays. Against her better judgement, she slips a pack of cigarettes between her underwear. She knows the next few weeks will be filled with anxiety and her forced 'smile and wave' persona, so she will need something to take the edge off.

“Don’t get me wrong, Luke is an amazing guy. He is sweet and caring and he is always there. But that is my exact problem... He is always there. I feel suffocated, like I can’t get a minute alone with my thoughts.” April places her hands against her forehead in defeat, letting out a long-held sigh.

“So, you’re breaking up with him because he is too clingy, and not because you’re actually a lesbian?” Hannah B questions sarcastically while helping her roommate pack.

“Okay first of all…” She wishes she had a witty comeback, she usually does, but her friend makes a valid point.

April groans and sinks into her chair, her palms once again finding her forehead as she screws her eyes shut. She continues.

“I know that it isn’t fair. I know that I literally used him as a human shield to protect myself during high school. When he said he’s coming to college with me I didn’t know what to do – I thought college would be the perfect time to break up, as we would have gone our separate ways. But instead he followed me here too, and it happened to be convenient in terms of keeping my parents off my back. But I can’t pretend anymore. I don’t love him – I can’t love him, Hannah.” April looks at her friend with pleading eyes, and Hannah places a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

“I know, babe. But at least the whole Christian thing was a good excuse to not have sex with him, right?” She tries to lighten the mood and smiles as she sees her friend beginning to follow suit.

“You said it.” April stays silent for a moment, before continuing with newfound determination.

“I have a plan.”

* * *

“Are you sure this is the right time? I mean don’t get me wrong, I am ALL for you coming out to your parents but they’re very… intense. You know how much your mum loves Christmas; I’m just worried she will have an aneurysm if you show up with a girl instead of Luke.”

April deliberates for a moment, then states with confidence, “There never will be a right time. There is no perfect circumstance to tell them that their trophy daughter, the pinnacle of their Christian household, is a lesbian. That’s why I need to just… do it. However, in order to 'just do it', I will need a girlfriend. I need to show my parents that this isn't a phase and that I'm serious. Plus, they're less likely to disown me completely while we have company around.”

“But aren’t you scared about bringing home a rando? Why not just ask someone you already know?”

“We’re only home for 3 weeks Hannah. She can hardly steal us out of our fortune without me noticing. And it can't be anyone that I know - because anyone I know, my parents know too. 99% of my circle is made up of strict God-loving Christians. There is no way any of them would accept. It will be fine, I promise. Plus, we will meet her beforehand, that’s why we’re flying out a day early.”

“Okay true… but if I get bad vibes then promise me you’ll listen to me for once? Worst case scenario I’ll wear a wig and be your pretend girlfriend for 3 weeks.” She winks, bumping April’s shoulder with her own.

“Slight issue – my family has known you for your entire life and they would 100%, without a doubt, notice straight away.”

“I don’t like it when you’re smart.” Hannah pouts.

“Okay come on, let’s find my pretend girlfriend.” April beckons, as she opens Craigslist on her laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and for all your lovely comments after Chapter 1. I hope you like where the story is going so far:) I'm trying to get through the boring bits as soon as possible but alas, filler chapters are necessary in the long game.

“ ‘Personal business opportunity for a girl aged 18-25, paid in cash’ How does that sound?” April asks while she’s typing up her ad. They’ve been at this for the past hour or so, even though coming up with a title should be the easiest bit.

“Like you’re looking for a sugar baby, or a hooker.” Hannah is sitting across from her friend, filing away at her already perfect nails.

“God, Hannah. Something more helpful then perhaps?”

“How about this – “ Hannah reaches over and places the laptop in her own lap as she begins typing away.

“ ‘Fake girlfriend wanted for the holidays to piss off my Christian parents – ps. I am not opposed to making out if you’re hot, ps. I desperately need some action, ps. xoxo gossip girl’?”

April can’t help but throw her head back in a fit of laughter. The fact that Hannah would genuinely post the ad with that description makes her laugh even more. Hannah scoots closer, and when April looks at her again, she can see tears pooling in her eyes. Suddenly her laughing subsides.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings – it’s really not that bad, I’m sure we can come up with – “ April’s rant is disturbed when Hannah lets out a giggle. Confused, she gives her friend a puzzled look.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get all sappy and gross.” She says, wiping away escaped tears as she sniffles. “It’s just so nice to see you laugh, and be... nice? You could be a real bitch in high school, even to me.” Hannah hangs her head low, not meeting her friend’s eyes.

April slowly nods, acknowledging the truth behind her friend’s words. Truth be told, April never understood why Hannah stood by her as long as she has. She was nothing but vile to the girl for most of their friendship during high school. She allowed all her pent-up anger and frustration to get the better of her, and she let it all out on her friends. Or friend, rather. She never could maintain a larger social circle.

Hannah was the only one who stayed regardless of everything. No matter how hard April tried to push her away - because undoubtedly, she tried – Hannah always stood by her.

“I don’t think I ever apologised.” April begins, sincerely. “I was a bitch. Simple as that. I was angry at the world and my parents but above all, I was angry at myself. I grew sick of always trying to impress everyone, of always living for other people. I felt like I wasn’t in control, and so I practised control in the only aspect of my life in which I could.” A single tear edges in the corner of her eye as she continues “In our friendship. It was wrong of me, and I am sorry. I need you to know that I am forever grateful for you, Hannah.” She reaches a hand out, and Hannah reciprocates by tackling her into a hug, not needing words to accept her friend’s apology. After a moment, they detangle their limbs and chuckle at their tattered composure.

April really is grateful. The only other constant person in her life was Luke, and she is pretty convinced that he only stayed because of external pressure. They were high school sweethearts, both from respectable, faith-driven families. A match made in heaven, ironically. But she is very well aware that had they stayed together; they would have led a miserable life besides each other. A life of duty and servitude, as opposed to unconditional love and true happiness.

Hannah was different. She didn’t stay because she had to. Hell, any other friendship group would’ve gladly accepted her. She stayed because she wanted to, because she saw something in April no one else did, not even herself.

Hannah smiles and beckons April to finish the ad, thrusting the laptop back into her lap.

April finalises her ad, titling it ‘Fake girlfriend wanted for the holidays’. She keeps the description brief and straight to the point, ‘I need a fake girlfriend for Christmas. 3 weeks spent with my very Christian, stuck up, upper-class family. You will get free accommodation and meals. I will pay you in cash.’ She leaves her contact information below. Her finger hovers over the ‘post’ button in hesitance, but she shakes the doubt from her head before it could change her mind. She presses ‘post’, and now they wait.

* * *

3 days have passed since April posted her ad and thus far, she has gotten a total of 4 applicants. 3 of whom happened to be men, which didn’t entirely surprise her. Hannah did warn her that the whole thing might sound like a front to arrange a casual hook up. The remaining 1 person was indeed a woman, which was already a slight improvement. Only, in the rush of things, April never specified an age group and her only female applicant turned out to be in her 40s. Which honestly would not be an issue for her personally, she always did appreciate an older woman, but her parents definitely would not take a liking to their daughter dating someone double her age.

She never did consider herself to be patient. One of her many flaws she grew to acknowledge and accept. She found herself back in her favourite coffeeshop again – _Dérive._ The coffeeshop was quaint - charming, really. The walls were lined with contemporary art and neon signs reading ‘Déjà-Brew’ and ‘Better latte than never’. The wall by April’s favourite spot was decorated with polaroids of returning customers.

She got her usual order. A black Americano, iced, even though it was freezing cold outside. She made a tradition of treating herself to warm beverages when she accomplishes something grand – it was something to look forward to. Her own way of patting herself on the shoulder, something she never received from her parents as her accomplishments were viewed as the already expected bare minimum.

“ _There is no such thing as ‘enough’ when you’re a Stevens._ ”

Her father’s words echoed in her mind as she curled the edges of her notebook placed in front of her. She felt the material bend under her fingers, and her mind carried on racing.

“ _Don’t mess this up now girl, if your record slips you’re coming back home for good_.”

“ _You’ll understand one day, when you and Luke have a family of your own._ ”

“ _Did you hear about the Grant family’s eldest daughter? She’s getting married this fall to this brilliant_ – “

Her thoughts, perhaps thankfully, were interrupted by her favourite barista. The dark-haired woman almost towered over her with her long legs. April always wondered how tall she might be, her best guess landed around 5’9, which held much taller than her 5’2 self. She had honey-brown eyes and an infectious smile. Her nametag read ‘Ella’.

“Hey.” Ella stated simply, her usual smile taking over the features. April rushed a quick ‘hello’, still somewhat dazed from her previous daydreaming.

The barista continued, never breaking eye contact.

“You didn’t call me last week.”

April frowned, convinced that the girl must mistake her for someone else.

“What do you mean?” She stuttered.

“I left my number on your coffee cup. Cliché, I know.” She rolls her eyes before she continues, “But it took a lot of courage.”

It suddenly dawns on April and her palms find her forehead – a recurring gesture of hers it seems.

“I’m so sorry, I assumed that the numbers were a way for you guys to remember my coffee order, like in Starbucks?” She pulls her face into a pained grimace, hoping her sincerity comes across genuine.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how Starbucks works either.” They both giggle, the awkward tension easing.

“Well – “ Ella proceeds to grab April’s wrist, and takes out the pen holding her messy bun together. Her black hair reaches just below her shoulders, and April can smell a light hint of jasmine.

“ – here’s my number. Text me if you want. I’ll gladly teach you about coffeehouse etiquette.” She says, as she writes her digits on the inside of April’s wrist.

Ella leaves her with a wink, and returns to her spot behind the counter.

* * *

“Soooo, are you going to text her?” Hannah questions her friend, but carries on talking before April could respond –

“Because hello? She is a walking bomb shell.” Her hands gesture around either side of her head, imitating and explosion. “And have you seen those tattoos? I never thought I’d say this – like, ever – but she has nicer legs than me. And that in itself should be enough to make her wife material.” She nods in self-approval, as if she just solved a mystery.

April chuckles as she sits up in bed to face Hannah, who is seated on her chair by the computer desk.

“Look, I don’t know. She’s stunning, yes. But it’s not the right time with everything going on. We’re supposed to be flying out tomorrow evening and we still haven’t found a suitable pretend girlfriend…” She begins rubbing her temples, the stress of the situation clearly affecting her mentally.

“Look, April – “ Hannah stands up and scoots in next to her on the bed. “ – I’m not suggesting that you marry the girl. I mean, I did suggest that, but I wasn’t serious. You need to put yourself out there, and Ella is perfect. She seems smart and driven, and she’s absolutely stunning too. And I know that you must like her at least a little bit because you kept your wrist dry.” Hannah looks at her friend with pleading eyes, her lips forming a pout.

April sighs and rolls her eyes. Hannah is making a good point.

“What’s the worst that could happen right?” April says, and begins drafting a text to Ella.

_“How about that coffeehouse etiquette then?”_

“Happy? I did it.” She tosses her phone to one side. Seconds later, a notification pings through and both their heads snap to the side simultaneously.

“That was fast.” Hannah notes, as April reaches back over for her phone.

“It isn’t Ella, someone responded to our ad. Let’s see – “ She begins scrolling on her phone, and arches an eyebrow –

_“And who are you, Sterling Wesley?”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's exams week and my legal thesis is unnecessarily long so I won't be able to update until at least Friday:( but I hope this slightly longer chapter makes up for it somewhat. Enjoy!:)

* * *

Their flight home went smoothly, bar almost missing the actual flight because Hannah _had to_ line up for coffee despite the queue.

“ _Coffee is good for you. It’s scientifically proven that if you drink coffee, you’re less likely to get diabetes._ ” She pointed out. April watched as her friend proceeded to pour four sachets of sugar into her caramel macchiato – with extra caramel.

“ _I highly doubt that would be the case for you_.”

The previous afternoon, April and Sterling agreed to meet in Yogurtopia to discuss the ins and outs of their arrangement. Conveniently, Sterling was already staying in Atlanta, so their rendezvous didn’t seem to pose any challenges. 

April loved this place when she was younger. Luke asked her to be his girlfriend here when they were in 5th grade. He saved his allowance and bought her a mint chocolate and cookie dough froyo with extra sprinkles on top. She still remembers the little suit he wore, clearly taking the whole thing very seriously. Maybe that’s why April didn’t have the heart to tell him that she hated mint chocolate.

 _“Come on, I wanna see you try it. It’s my favourite, I know you’ll love it!”_ He exclaimed with a smile almost reaching his ears.

And so, April tried it, and pretended to love it. For years to come, Luke would surprise her with mint chocolate for birthdays, anniversaries, holidays… In hindsight, she thought, this was the perfect metaphor for their entire relationship. April pretending to love it, when mint chocolate really wasn’t her thing.

She sat next to Hannah in their usual booth. April ordered a blackberry and vanilla froyo, while Hannah tried warming up with a hot chocolate clutched between her fingers.

Sterling was running late. So, to pass the time and avoid getting irritated at one’s inability to meet basic punctuality, April pulled out her phone from her back pocket. Her and Ella have been texting for a few days now, and April couldn’t help the smile creeping up on her face as she started typing up a response. Hannah noticed right away of course.

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d think you like this girl.” She teased, leaning over to steal a bite of April’s frozen yoghurt. She grimaced as the cold enveloped her mouth.

“It’s too early to decide. But let’s just say I enjoy her company for now.” April places her phone back in her pocket, just as the bell by the entrance rings, signalling that someone came inside.

Sterling walks through the door nonchalantly, as if she’s a regular. She is wearing a navy-blue striped pullover, with high-rise jeans that are doing wonders for her butt – April notes. She lightly shakes her head as if embarrassed that the thought even crossed her mind. Sterling’s dirty blonde hair is tied up in a messy ponytail, with the edges of her fringe escaping. It makes April want to reach out and touch it. It’s as if Sterling read her mind, as April follows her long fingers tucking the stray hairs behind her ear. She waves hello to the owner, Bowser, and April wonders for a moment how they know each other. The thought isn’t long lived, as she assumes Sterling is just practising basic manners.

“Stop drooling maybe?” – Hannah nudges her lightly as Sterling nears their booth. April is quick to snap out of it as the woman slides into the seat across from them.

Sterling and April lock eyes for the first time, and April notices how fascinating her eyes are. A darker grey on the outside of her iris, getting a lighter shade of blue as it nears her pupils. April is thankful when Hannah interrupts their stare-off as she clears her throat.

Sterling reaches a hand out across the table, not breaking eye contact.

“Sterling Wesley, at your service.”

April doesn’t reciprocate the handshake, instead her features become cold and distant.

“You’re late.” She asserts, attempting to mask any emotion apart from annoyance from her voice.

“I know, I apologise. I got held up by some… family business.” Her features are tense, and April can tell she is tired.

Hannah has been inspecting Sterling since she walked through the door, and she can’t help her rising suspicions.

“Say, Sterling, have we met before? You seem awfully fam-“

“I don’t think so, I just have one of those faces you know.” She cuts in and waves her hand dismissively.

April knows what Hannah means. Sterling feels… familiar. She glances at the clock and sighs when she realises that they are rapidly running out of time before she needs to drop Hannah off – April insisted, wanting to greet her family and wish them happy holidays.

“Okay, let’s talk business.” She reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a big stack of previously prepared flash cards.

“You come prepared.” Sterling notes, impressed.

“As one should always be. We already encountered a set-back with your inability to be punctual.” April can’t help it. There is something about Sterling she can’t put her finger on.

“Look, I already said I was sorry. I had an emergency. According to your flashcards it seems we will be spending the rest of our lives together honey, so we’ll have plenty of time.” She finishes her joke with a wink. A clear attempt to lighten the mood but it seems to have the opposite effect on April.

She huffs. “God, I don’t know what I was thinking, this is not going to work.” She gets up from her seat in a rush and Hannah follows suit. Just as April is about to pass, Sterling jolts up and grabs her upper arm.

Her strength surprises April, and she can’t help but feel jolts of electricity dancing on her skin where Sterling’s hand is placed. The height difference and their sudden proximity isn’t helping. Both of their chests are rising in unison, and Sterling’s scent of white lilies hits April’s senses. Suddenly she feels hot under the collar of her shirt, and the heat is rising to her cheeks. To avoid embarrassment, she shrugs Sterling’s hand off and crosses her arms, waiting for the girl to make her point.

“Sit back down, please? I intend on taking this seriously, I swear. I really need the money, and I want to help you too.” Her words are sincere, but even if they weren’t, April doesn’t have much of a choice and she knows that. So, she sits back down, Hannah following suit. Her friend saw the whole power exchange and April doesn’t doubt that she will get teased for it when they’re alone.

April reaches into her pockets again and retrieves her flash cards.

“Okay, let’s start at the beginning…”

* * *

“So, flashcard number 32. Under no circumstance should you bring up politics during dinner. My dad thinks Democrats are “ _the poison of America_ ” and should you oppose, he will not be shy to tell you that you are wrong.”

“Yeah, me and April couldn’t talk for two months in high school at one point because I said I liked Michelle Obama’s shoes and her dad overheard.” Hannah notes with a pout.

“This links back to flashcard number – “ April trails off while shuffling through her flashcard laid out on the table. “Ah, here we go. Number 24. ‘Don’t talk to my dad unless absolutely necessary.’” She makes a point of emphasising the ‘absolutely’.

“Isn’t the whole point of this that your parents like who you’re dating? Surely they would want me to initiate conversation.” Sterling says, her eyes darting down to April’s lips for a flash of a second. Nevertheless, it doesn’t go unnoticed.

April clears her throat and pretends not to notice, “Just do as I say please. I worked hard on these and I spent days overthinking every possible scenario. For each of them, I have a solution. You just need to cooperate with me.”

“You’re the boss.” Sterling says with a single chuckle as she leans back in the booth.

“Right, flashcard number 33. You must –“

As April begins, a crowd of teenagers start to fill up Yogurtopia.

“Jesus, who wants frozen yoghurt in this weather?” April exclaims with clear annoyance lacing her words.

“You.” Sterling leans across the table and points at April’s now half-melted blackberry and vanilla froyo. 

“I like cold. It’s my thing.” April responds, leaning across closer to Sterling in an attempt to make a point. It seems like she played herself though, as now their faces are only inches away. If she moved just a little bit closer their lips would touch.

_“I wonder…”_

April shakes the thought from her head as soon as it begins to blossom and pulls back into her seat. She reassures herself that these thoughts are purely because she is deep in character for their 3 weeks together.

“Anyways, we can’t get any more work done here. Can you come by my hotel later on to finish up?” April asks, making a point of keeping eye contact.

 _“I am the one in power here.”_ She reassures herself.

“Yeah, sounds good. I have some things to sort out on my end before the end of the day anyways. Text me the details.” And with that, Sterling stood up. April couldn’t even get another word in before she started walking away.

She turned around just before she exited. 

“Oh and, April – “ April locked eyes with her.

“There’s something on your face.” Sterling brushed the side of her own lips between her fingers to signal where. Then, she left.

April took her pocket mirror out and inspected her face. She snapped her head to her friend in panic, “Was there froyo on my face this whole time? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hannah puts her hands up in defence, “I’m sorry I didn’t notice! You can’t exactly blame me for being distracted, Miss “ _let me lean in real close to assert dominance but really I just fancy the pants off of you”_.”

“I do not!” April lets out a long-held sigh. “This is strictly business. Besides, things are going well with Ella and I don’t want to mess it up.”

“Okay but you have to admit that you’re pleasantly surprised by how hot your pretend girlfriend turned out to be. I mean, have you seen – “

* * *

Shortly after Sterling left and Hannah stopped her rant about how beautiful her legs are (April is starting to realise she really has a thing for legs), April dropped her friend home, greeted her family, then made her way back to her hotel for the night.

As she’s lying in bed, she can’t help the worry that overtakes her. She was so confident about her plan earlier, but she’s wondering if her parents have the capability to ever accept her. They grew up religious, they never knew anything else. Is it feasible for her to expect them to understand?

As her thoughts are spiralling, her phone dings with a notification. She retrieves it from beside her and sees it’s from Ella.

“ _How’s your time back home going lovely? x_ ” April smiles and drafts a message.

“ _Stressful. Who would’ve thought I’d miss gloomy London so much.”_ She presses send, and sees Ella typing right away.

“ _Maybe it’s not gloomy London you’re missing so much ;)_ ”

April plays along. She hates to admit it, but she loves the attention – finally from someone she actually desires it from.

“ _Maybe not.”_

“ _Maybe this will help you relax_. _Enjoy x._ ” Responds Ella, with a picture attached. 

April opens it, and, much to her surprise, Ella is very much naked in it. It seems like she has just gotten out the shower, her lower half covered with a towel while her chest is bare. April takes a moment to admire the tattoos on her arms, and notices her left nipple is pierced. She glances at the clock and sees that she has half an hour before Sterling shows, and she has a hunch she’ll be running late anyways.

 _“Why not?”_ She thinks, and unbuckles her belt.

She takes another glance at the picture Ella sent her, and places her phone next to her in bed. She reaches under her shirt and unhooks her bra, taking it off expertly and tossing it to one side while her shirt stays untouched.

She lays down comfortably, takes a deep breath and begins tracing the outline of her breasts under her shirt. She wants to go slow and take her time, she really does, but she can already feel the tension building in her tummy, and she needs a release. She puts her thumb in her mouth and draws circles around it with her tongue. Reaching back under her shirt, she shivers as her wet thumb touches her nipple, and screws her eyes shut with a sigh.

Suddenly, a picture of Sterling pops up in her mind. April’s eyes swiftly open in surprise.

_“Let’s try that again.”_

She takes another look at the photo that Ella sent her.

_“Ella, Ella. Think about Ella. Or anyone else. Just not Sterling.”_

She begins teasing her nipples again with one hand, as the other slowly drifts down her body. She thinks of Ella, how she towers over her, her tattoos, her body. She reaches into her trousers and moves her underwear to one side. She slowly glides her middle finger through her folds, and is slightly disappointed by how unaroused she is.

_“Ella, Ella…”_

She repeats in her mind. Her finger slides upwards, and as soon as it comes in contact with her clit and a jolt of electricity shoots through her, she can’t help the image of Sterling grabbing her arm earlier popping into her mind. She lets out an audible gasp.

_“Whatever, this means nothing.”_

She stops fighting her urges, and carries on. She still has one hand playing with her right nipple, while the other is drawing small circles around her centre. Her arousal is undeniable now, and she pictures Sterling’s strong hands clutching her arm, her eyes darting down to her lips, the way her tongue pokes out when she smiles.

She drifts down once again and inserts a finger with a moan. And then another. Her breathing is getting ragged and she thinks, _“Sterling’s fingers would go deeper”._ Her hips roll in slow waves against her fingers, and she can tell she’s getting close already as she’s reaching her sweet spots. She imagines Sterling trailing kisses down her body, and her tongue dipping inside her. She imagines her mouth closing on her centre, as her long fingers are curling inside of her.

Her movements are becoming clumsy, and her breathing uneven. She allows soft moans to escape her mouth as she feels her arousal coating her fingers.

 _“Fucck..”_ She whispers to herself. She clutches her breast one more time, then proceeds to move her other hand down to her centre too, and circle her clit while her other two fingers are still inside her. She is nearing the edge, as the tension is building up deep inside her tummy. Her whole body is almost completely tensed, and she whispers – “ _Sterli_ -“

Just before the name can escape her mouth, her hotel room door flies open.

She snaps her head to the side and sees Sterling who immediately covers her eyes.

“Jesus fuck, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see anything I swear!” Sterling exclaims as she twists around to face away from April.

April’s hands immediately retrieve from her trousers, and she starts buttoning up in a hurry.

“Basic human etiquette dictates that you KNOCK before entering!” She shouts, almost rolling off of the bed in her attempt to cover up.

“The receptionist let me upstairs! I thought you’d be happy that I’m early.” Her back is still turned to April. “Who leaves their door unlocked anyways? Are you not scared of murderers, or I don’t know, someone walking in on you?”

April is decent now, and she stands beside her bed with her palm against her forehead.

“Jesus just, forget it okay? I wasn’t doing anything… I just dozed off, that’s all.”

“Yeah, dozed off. Let’s go with that.” Sterling tries to mask a smirk as she turns to face April.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened... :O 
> 
> I hope Sterling's character translated well, I'm playing around a bit with their dynamic, but I can assure you that as we progress we'll get to see more of Sterling's more bubbly personality. As you can tell I switched the iconic aggressive arm grab around because it just worked better for April in this scenario. Also don't judge my sex talk pls it's so hard to write anything sexual without cringing at myself. But I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading lovelies! :) x


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_“Breathe, April. Breathe. She didn’t see anything. This is a completely normal situation to be in with a complete stranger and she is not judging you at all.”_ She thinks to herself.

April and Sterling are sitting on the hotel bed now, which was otherwise occupied just moments ago. April is embarrassed, but years of repressed emotions are serving her well in being able to hide it. She sits with her legs crossed across from Sterling, who assumed the same position.

April clears her throat. “Flashcard number 33, you mustn’t deny food when my mother offers. Really, she’s super serious about this. She will undoubtedly get offended. Even if you don’t want to eat it just take it and pretend. This is probably the single most important flashcard about my mum.” She proceeds to neatly place the flashcard at the bottom of the pile. She deliberates how much this flashcard actually represents her entire relationship with her parents – just take it, and pretend. Just take it, and pretend, so that you please them. So that you don’t disappoint. She wonders if this theme is present in most relationships she has.

Sterling stays silent for a moment, pondering her response. Then she speaks.

“I noticed how most of the information you’re giving me is about stuff I should and shouldn’t do. Not that I’m questioning your methods, I mean –“ she gestures at the cards laid out in front of them. “ – this has clearly been well thought out. I’m just wondering how genuine this will all seem if we know close to nothing about each other. Surely, your parents would want to know how we met? Where our first date was? Our plans for the future – “ April cuts her off.

“I doubt my parents will want to know any of that, Sterling.” She responds, her tone cold.

“You never know – they might surprise you.” Sterling says, reaching out a hand to touch April’s in comfort. April snaps her hand away and pulls it close to her own chest, half due to her annoyance and half due to her still unsatisfied desire – she wants to keep their physical contact to a minimum as to avoid any further daydreaming when she’s alone in the bedroom. Though this time, her annoyance shows more.

“You don’t know my parents. That’s exactly why I worked so hard on preparing all of this information.” Her tone is raised, but she isn’t shouting. Sterling takes an audible gulp as April gets off of the bed and is now standing in front of her. Sterling’s eyes dart down to her lips again, the same way they did back at Bowser’s. It doesn’t go unnoticed – April feels a wave of heat rising up her neck. She hates the effect that Sterling has on her – she always prided herself on being logical and emotionally removed when she needed to be, yet a complete stranger somehow gets to her. She continues -

“They are complete bigots, narcissist, and worst of all, wholly and entirely selfish. I love them, I do, but Jesus Christ – “ She clutches the thin gold cross on her neck, as if apologising for using the Lord’s name in vain. “ - they will _never_ be okay with me being gay. The most I expect from this is for them to not disown me completely. It won’t be an easy ride, so if you don’t think you can do it then this isn’t a job for you.”

April’s chest is heaving by the time she finishes. Sterling clears her throat, then speaks, hesitantly.

“I’m sorry I brought it up. I can see this is a sensitive topic. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. This is totally in your hands.”

April is taken by surprise by her words. She expected this to result in an argument. She is used to people feigning understanding, before they add the ultimate ‘but’ at the end of their statement.

“Great. I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“But – “

“Here we go.” April rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. “There always has to be a ‘but’. I don’t know why I half-expected anything less.”

“I meant - before being rudely interrupted - butternut. I’m allergic to butternut. I can’t force eat any of that I’m afraid.” Sterling responds, her tone calm.

“Oh.” April lowers her arms, and one of her palms find her forehead as she shuts her eyes, and lets out a sigh. “Okay, of course, yeah. That’s fine.”

April moves back to her spot on the bed and starts arranging her flash cards.

Sterling reaches to the side to retrieve her backpack, and pulls out a box.

“This is for you.” She extends the box for April to take.

April tilts her head to the side in confusion and looks at it, puzzled.

“What’s this?” She asks.

“Open it.” Sterling shows off her stunning smile, and April can’t her the edges of her own lips curving in responsive. It troubles her that Sterling has made such an impression.

April slides the lid off the box, and she smells white lilies. Sterling’s scent. Inside she sees multiple envelopes, all addressed to ‘April Stevens’. She takes a moment to admire the clumsy handwriting, and notices that the letters backdate for months.

“What’s this?” She locks eyes with Sterling, questioning.

“I figured you wouldn’t love the whole ‘getting to know each other’ thing. You don’t strike me as that kind of person anyways. So, I had a plan B, just in case your parents do get suspicious. I wrote some letters, from Sterling, AKA me, but also not me?” She scratches her head in confusion before continuing. “Anyways, these are from your girlfriend, Sterling. They’re fake obviously. But they are love letters nonetheless, and it’s something you could show your parents if they question our authenticity.”

“That’s actually… not a bad idea at all.” April begins counting through the envelopes. “Wait – is this what you were working on today after we left the froyo place?”

“Yeah, mostly.” Sterling shrugs.

April picks out an envelope and moves to open it, but Sterling is swift to grab her hand. They lock eyes, and Sterling let’s go.

“Sorry…” She says, averting her gaze. “Do me a favour, read them when I’m not around? I was trying to be all you know, lovey-dovey to be convincing and it’s really embarrassing.” She lets out a chuckle, and is clearly flustered as April notices the tint of red overtaking her cheeks. She also notices how her cheekbones are particularly prominent, and she wonders how soft her skin may be. She clears her throat and averts her eyes before further thoughts can overtake her.

“Sure, I can do that.” She really wanted to sound nonchalant, but her voice betrayed her and came out on octave higher than intended.

“Plus, you’ll probably want to wash your hands before touching anything else.” Sterling’s eyes dart down to April’s hands, resting in her lap.

“Jesus, Sterling!” April exclaims in disbelief, covering her face with her palm, for dramatic effect but also partly to hide her gradual blushing. “You’ve made me use the Lord’s name in vain twice now, and I do not approve whatsoever.”

Sterling throws her head back and lets out a heartly laugh. April soon follows suit.

* * *

After Sterling leaves, April lays in bed and wonders whether she should open one of those letters. The curiosity is killing her, but it almost feels like an invasion of privacy. Yes, the letters were technically addressed to her but… they’re not really hers. They are April’s letters, the one who is in a happy and loving relationship with the girl of her dreams. That April doesn’t exist yet, and so opening those letters feels wrong. She feels like they are not hers to read. She wonders what it’s going to be like to actually fall in love one day. She pictures her future, and attempts to imagine Ella being the one standing at the end of the isle, but it just doesn’t fit. She doesn’t fit. She wonders if she will ever find anyone who would willingly put up with all her baggage, purely because they love her unconditionally.

Her racing thoughts are beginning to be a problem, as she continues to toss and turn in bed. Her phone pings with a notification, and she sees that it’s from Hannah, asking how everything went with Sterling. April drafts a message back and asks if they could meet.

A few minutes later April is in her car, making her way to her friend’s house. She needs her advice. Tomorrow is the big day, and she’s growing more anxious by the second. Everything has to be perfect, otherwise the whole thing would have been for nothing.

April stops in front of Hannah’s house and sees her already waiting outside on their porch. She walks down and sits in the car.

“Did you want to come in?” She asks, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them in an attempt to warm them up.

“No, I love your family but once I’m inside I wouldn’t be able to leave.” April responds.

“Yeah, my mum is extra perky around the holidays.” They both giggle and April moves to turn the heater on. Amidst the low humming of the warm air around them, April lets out a sigh.

“What’s on your mind?” Hannah asks, concerned.

“I’m getting scared. I know it’s normal before such a major decision like this but… I’m scared.” April is tearing up. It’s not often that she cries, and she sure as hell does not cry in front of other people. Times like these she really appreciates Hannah.

Hannah reaches out and envelopes her in a hug. After a few moments she breaks it up and cups April’s face in her now warming hands.

“Do you remember when we were in 4th grade and those boys made fun of me because I had braces? They called me metal mouth and brace face, and said my teeth look like train tracks. They chased me after school, and cornered me. I really thought I was going to die - I felt so helpless. But then you showed up out of nowhere, and told them to scram before you beat them up. You intimated everyone even back then.”

April allows herself to let out a chuckle amidst her tears. Hannah continues –

“Since then, I knew that no matter what happens, you’re the type of friend who is a once in a lifetime kind of person. It sounds silly, I know. All of this starting because of one instance of you being heroic but… it’s not silly to me. You didn’t have to stand up for me, but you did. You did it, despite barely knowing me at all. You risked your own safety in order to help me.” Her voice breaks.

“I guess, in short, what I’m trying to say really, before I got off track is - you are April Stevens. You are brilliant and have a heart of gold. You are the pride of your family and your parents love you very much. And if they turn on you purely because of who you love, you will always have a place with me. You are family, April. I would never abandon you.”

The tears haven’t stopped for April, and she notices that Hannah’s no better off. They both laugh and go in for a tight hug, appreciating each other’s presence.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super late with this chapter but I feel like I exhausted my word bank during my essays. I legitimately forgot how to english. My apologies if this chapter is all over the place and doesn't have much happening in it but the fun stuff starts after this!:) I'm so exciitteedd. Once again thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who left lovely comments on the previous chapters. It means the world:) x


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

When morning came the next day, April thoroughly regretted her decision to stay awake and overthink every possible scenario that may arise when she sees her parents. She was visibly unrested. Her eyes, usually bright and alert, are now droopy and slightly bloodshot. Her usually beaming and vibrant skin now shockingly pale. Her joints ache, and any slight movement makes them feel like hard pebbles grinding against each other, with bits chipping off with each motion. She feels like she’s been through war, though, she thinks, the worst hasn’t even started yet.

She drags her feet to the bathroom and squeezes some toothpaste onto her toothbrush. She glances at her reflection in the mirror and notices the puffy, dark circles under those eyes. Her mother’s words ring in her ear – “ _Don’t believe those ads, dear, those expensive eye creams are a scam. I swear by my home-made egg-yolk and honey mask, it makes me look like we’re sisters._ ”

She finishes brushing her teeth, not forgetting to floss – never forgetting to floss – another thing her mother was always adamant about. She moves back into the bedroom and pulls on the clothes she laid out for herself the night before. She opted for a navy-blue pencil skirt, making sure to wear tights so she doesn’t completely freeze to death. She topped it off with a cream collared shirt, which is just loose enough to be able to be tucked in. She threw on a casual blazer which of course, matched the colour of her skirt perfectly. The rest of her things are readily packed in her suitcase by the door.

Sterling is supposed to arrive in half an hour, which gives her just enough time to put some makeup on and make her hair presentable. A light coverage of concealer greatly aided her in hiding her dark circles, and she applied a thin layer of raspberry-pink lipstick. It smelt like raspberries too, she noted. After finishing off her mascara, she took another look at herself, then sighed and said out loud – “Well, April, you almost look like you’ve got it all together.”

Her hair was a messy confusion of light curls, and she made every attempt of taming it, but to no avail. Before she knew it, she heard a light knock on her door and realised it must be Sterling.

“It’s open, come in!” She shouted, carrying on her attempt at smoothing her locks in the bathroom mirror.

“I would’ve thought you’d learn from your mistake the other day and lock your door.” She hears Sterling say from the other side of the bathroom door. She nudges it open with her foot, signalling that it’s okay for the other girl to enter.

“You’ll never let that go, will you?” She responds, rolling her eyes while her hand is still fast at work. She winces as she struggles to get a stubborn knot out.

“Here, let me help you.” Sterling extends her palm, waiting for permission. April pauses for a moment, then, defeated, she hands Sterling the brush.

Sterling positions her body behind April, who doesn’t even have to sit down for Sterling to reach her hair comfortably – the height difference does all the work for them. Sterling softly holds April’s hair down with one hand to make sure she doesn’t hurt her, and uses the other to slowly comb her way through. A feeling overtakes April, but it isn’t the usual jolt of electricity she is used to experiencing from the girl. It’s a feeling of peace and tranquility, as if her anxiety slowly flowed out of her body and into Sterling’s fingers. She briefly closes her eyes as she feels the taller girl’s hand brush against her neck, but quickly opens them again as if to make sure Sterling doesn’t realise just how much she is enjoying this.

“You smell like chamomile.” Sterling notes.

“It’s supposed to help with anxiety and depression.” April says, before she could think twice of the connotations of her words. _“Great, now she thinks you’re an anxious mess.”_

“I wish I knew that back in high school.” Sterling comments, the side of her mouth arching up in a smile.

“I don’t imagine you had it that hard – I bet you were part of the popular clique.” April says, reminiscing about her own high school experience.

“God no, I hated all of that. I was always all ‘smile and wave’, just to make it less miserable. Don’t get me wrong, I was definitely much better off than a lot of other kids but, I could never _really_ fit in.” Sterling carries on brushing April’s hair, although she can tell that it's completely smooth now.

April looks up in the mirror, and locks eyes with Sterling’s reflection. She can relate to her words. April was semi-popular by default, because of her family and because she was dating Luke. But people never really liked her for _her_.

“I get that.” She says, averting her gaze and fiddling with her fingers while she enjoys the last moments of Sterling’s close proximity.

“Well, you’re all done. Are you ready to go?” Sterling asks, a reassuring smile on her face.

April weakly reciprocates and says, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

* * *

A few minutes later, they packed all their luggage in April’s car, checked out of the hotel, and were about to head off when April’s phone rings. She hastily retrieves it from her pocket and notes it’s her mother calling. She picks up.

“Good morning, dear. I’m just calling to make sure you landed safely.” Her mother’s voice sweet and chipper, clearly excited to see her daughter soon.

“Yeah, mum, the flight was okay. And before you even ask, no, I did not eat any of the plane food, I know it’s poison.” April responds. She hears the ‘ping’ of an oven in the background, her mother clearly amidst cooking.

“That’s my girl. Now, before I let you go, I spoke to the Creswell’s earlier in an attempt to figure out where you and Luke would spend Christmas day, and they told me that he isn’t coming home for the holidays. Did something happen between you two?” Her voice took on a concerned tone.

April freezes for a second, and it’s as if Sterling can tell that she is lost for words, because she reaches a hand out and hooks her fingers around April’s wrist. April looks up at her and the girl silently mouths “ _you got this_ ”.

April takes a deep breath and continues.

“Mum, I – I have a lot of explaining to do. I want to do it in person though. But, be prepared, because I’m bringing someone home with me.” She slowly lets out the breath she was holding.

“That’s fine dear, as long as they’re someone you’re fond of, I’m sure we will get on just perfectly.” Her mother responds reassuringly.

“Thank you, mum.” April says, with genuine gratitude. “Is dad home?”

“No, he’s out for an early hunt with a few colleagues from work for late season bucks. But he is so excited to see you soon, he always shows off to our church friends about his daughter studying in London and they’re green with jealousy.” Her mother notes, her voice proud.

“Okay, mum, thanks. I gotta go because we want to avoid traffic. We will be at the house soon.” April says, anxious to hang up and get this meeting over and done with as soon as possible.

Her mum responds in a terrible feigned British accent, “Alright darling, I’m chuffed to bits to see you soon!”

“Mum…” April sighs, “That’s not actually how they speak.”

After exchanging I love you’s, they soon hang up.

April wonders if it was a good idea to leave everything so unknown and just show up with Sterling, but she doesn’t have a choice now. They get in her car, and slowly start driving.

* * *

In the car, April is testing Sterling on flashcard content.

“So, what is one thing you never talk about during dinner?” April asks, keeping her eyes tentatively peeled on the road.

“Politics.” Sterling responds effortlessly.

“Bingo. Also… for the sake of maximising their acceptance, you’re going to have to be Christian.”

“In that case I won’t even have to pretend.” Sterling pulls down the sun visor and adjusts her lipstick. April physically has to restrain herself from glancing at her lips, and it’s posing more difficulty than she’d like to admit.

“You’re religious?” She asks, surprised.

“You sound surprised, should I be offended?” Sterling smiles, clearly teasing.

“No, no. I just meant – you don’t strike me as the religious type. I was too quick to judge I guess.” April admits.

“Luke 6:37, ‘Judge not, and you will not be judged’.” April can feel Sterling’s eyes on her, but she doesn’t dare look. The last thing she needs is a visit to the hospital should they crash.

“Yeah.” She pauses, deliberating whether she should ask the question on her mind. She decides to go for it.

“So, how did your parents react when you told them that you were…?” She hesitates, assuming Sterling will know what she is implying.

“I never told you I was gay.” Sterling says, completely serious. It takes April by surprise and she once again feels her cheeks going a crimson red.

“Oh, sorry, I just assumed because you took the job that – “

“I’m kidding.” Sterling giggles. “My family situation is… strange. I’d rather not talk about it, but, my sister knows and that’s all that really matters to me.” April can feel the distance that Sterling is suddenly taking emotionally, as the air around them grows thick with unease.

“Thank you for telling me.” She responds simply.

The rest of the car ride is spent in silence.

* * *

April pulls up outside of her house and stops her car. The low humming of the engine no longer serves as a source of noise around them, and the silence is suddenly deafening. April’s anxiety begins to skyrocket, as she glances across the road and sees her mother through the window, moving around the kitchen in her favourite apron. Everything is suddenly very real, and the depth of the situation is dawning on her. Her hands begin to shake, and her breathing is becoming ragged. Before it could escalate, Sterling reaches over her seat and holds April’s hands in her own.

“It will be okay. And hey, if we get thrown out, the hotel has a sweet Christmas discount on room service.” She tries to lighten the mood, and it actually works, as April lets out a short giggle and feels her worries easing. Once again, it’s as if Sterling’s hands have magical powers – her anxiety seems to flow right out of her when they touch. That’s something to think about for another day though, as a wave of determination washes over April as she says, “Okay, let’s do this.”

They get their luggage from the car, walk up to the front door, and ring the doorbell. It doesn’t even get the chance to finish its melody, as close to a second later the door flies open, revealing April’s mum on the other side, wearing a wide smile and an apron covered in flour.

“April, I’ve missed you so much!” She envelopes her in a hug and presses a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ve missed you too mum.” April’s words are muffled as she is nearly suffocated by her mother’s hold. She doesn’t mind one bit though – she missed her mum tremendously. More than she’s ever willing to admit.

Her mother finally loosens her grip and turns to Sterling who is showing off her charming smile.

“And who’s your friend?” She asks, kindness lacing her words.

“My name is Sterling, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Stevens.” She reaches a hand out.

“Oh please, call me Julie.” She accepts Sterling’s invitation and shakes her hand lightly. “You know, we had a Sterling in our neighbourhood once, it was some time ago now.” – She gets lost in thought for a second but then shakes her head and says, “April only told us today that she won’t be bringing Luke, I half expected her to show up with a new fella.” She laughs and slaps April’s arm playfully. “Come on in girls, you must be freezing, it’s horrible out there.” She shivers, as she tries to usher them inside.

“Actually, mum, before we do that. There’s something I need to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago, but I was never brave enough.” She takes a deep breath. “This is Sterling.”

“Yes, dear, she has already introduced herself.” Her mum chuckles in confusion.

“No, but… This is Sterling. She is my girlfriend.” – She pauses briefly as her mother’s expression stays puzzled. April reaches out and holds Sterling's hands in her own.

“We’re together, mum."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yiiikess. April's got balls. Thank you so much for reading and for all your lovely comments, they make my day!:) Also if you have any suggestions/tips/questions you can get in touch on my tumblr as well (@iamadramallama). Also the 'smile and wave' thing was most definitely a Wynonna Earp reference and I automatically love you if you got it. 
> 
> Side note, I have no idea if Americans say 'dear'. If it doesn't work do let me know!
> 
> Until next time! x


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

April’s mum evidently tries, but fails, to mask her dismay. Her previously warm smile is now obviously forced, and her eyes slightly widened in surprise. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she speaks –

“Together as in…?” She says through gritted teeth, her strained smile still present.

April stays quiet. Her gaze finds her feet, and she pinches the side of her thumb hoping that the pain will make her focus on something else and stop the tears pooling in her eyes. This seems to be a coping mechanism which has been around since she can remember – masking emotional distress with physical pain. Being emotionally affected by something always made her feel weak, so she attempted to avoid it at all cost. Her ‘expect nothing from no one’ mentality also proved to be useful.

But this time, Sterling is there with her. The girl reaches over and squeezes April’s hand in her own, putting a hold to her fidgeting. Her touch still ignites something deep within April, but she can’t put her finger on exactly what it means just yet. April looks up at her then, and Sterling offers her a warm smile, as if to say, _“I’ve got this.”_

“Together as in, we’re in love, Mrs Stevens.” Sterling says as she makes direct eye contact with April’s mother. She stands tall and her words are straight forward and confident. It’s as if she believes them to be facts. _“She’s a good actress.”_ April thinks.

Mrs Stevens finally allows her lips to let go of her forced smile and puts a hand forward in protest –

“Julie – please, you can still call me Julie.” She says, then stays quiet for a moment, clearly pondering.

“Well… that sure is a surprise.” She adds.

“Mum, I – “ April begins, but is cut off when Julie puts forward a hand once again.

“Let’s get inside, April. We can discuss more of this once your father is home. He shouldn’t be long now.”

April nods, defeated, and they head inside.

As they step through the front door, Sterling removes her shoes and neatly places them onto the shoe rack nearby. The edges of April’s lips curve into a small smile despite the gravity of their situation. She thinks back to her mother constantly having to remind Luke to remember his manners and remove his muddy shoes before he ruins her _“priceless ebony flooring.”_

“Your house is lovely, Mrs Stevens.” Sterling notes, taking in the grandeur of the property.

“Thank you, it’s our _magnum opus_.” 

Her mother’s words sting a little, calling their house, instead of her daughter, their ‘masterpiece’. April doesn’t say anything, but she can feel Sterling’s eyes burning into the side of her face. She doesn’t turn – the last thing she wants is to see pity in the girl’s eyes. Instead, they all begin making their way into the kitchen. Sterling and April take a seat by the island, while Julie resumes her rushing around the kitchen, evidently attempting to keep busy in order to avoid further conversation with the girls.

About 20 minutes pass in absolute silence, bar the low hum of Christmas music playing quietly in the background. April always thought that writers were so dramatic when they wrote things like _“each second felt like a lifetime”,_ but she understands now. The minutes ticked by excruciatingly slowly, but the fact that thus far, their current situation is best case scenario fills her with some tranquillity. She knew that her mum wouldn’t jump in joy after her declaration and suddenly offer to buy her a pride flag. The fact that she didn’t scream, or have a literal heart attack, means that step 1 has been a success.

April glances to her side where Sterling is sitting, and she sees her eyes wandering a little bit. She is squinting to make out childhood pictures and April’s awards displayed around them. April considers how in a different life, her parents would welcome Sterling with warm hugs and genuine smiles while undoubtedly embarrassing their daughter. They would show Sterling awkward pictures from her youth, and tell her embarrassing stories. She wishes nothing more than embarrassing. To anyone else it may sound silly - April can’t help but wish for it though. For her parents to tell her girlfriend, be that whoever, that time she misread a passage in church and instead of saying “together we will rise”, she said “together we will rice” to a crowd full of people. They would all laugh together, and the world would be happy. At least, April’s world would be.

Her spiraling is interrupted when she hears the keys turning in the front door. All of their heads simultaneously snap to the source of the noise.

“That must be your father. Sit up straight please.” Her mother says – the first words she spoke since they sat down.

“Honey, I’m home!” Mr Steven’s voice pierces through the air and April almost winces in nervousness.

Mr Stevens enters, taking off his muddy shoes and carelessly tossing them to one side, undoubtedly assuming his wife will sort it out for him. He slings his gun off of his shoulder and places it on the side table near the entrance. He then makes his way to the kitchen, and meets April enthusiastically. He envelopes her into a big hug, and lifts her off the ground slightly.

“I missed you sweetheart. It’s been too long.” He says, genuinely.

April is taken aback by her father’s sudden affection, but she is touched nevertheless. Quite literally, as her father is still holding onto one of her hands, as if she would disappear if he lets go. It’s only after he hastily let’s go that he notices Sterling. He tilts his head in confusion.

“And you are?” He asks.

Sterling extends her hand –

“Sterling Wesley, sir. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Wesley, you say? Are you familiar with – “ Sterling cuts him off immediately –

“I doubt it, Mr Stevens. I don’t live around here.” She answers politely.

“Well, in that case, the pleasure’s all mine young lady.” He shakes her hand and notices the cross resting on Sterling’s chest.

“I’m glad to see that April is making new friends. And please, call me John.” He seems like he has something on his mind, but keeps quiet for now.

“I’ve tried that too, honey. She still insists on calling me Mrs Stevens.” Julie notes.

“My apologies, my parents were always very strict about this sort of thing. I promise to try though.” Sterling answers honestly.

“That’s all I ask.” Mr Stevens responds, then continues –

“Well, girls, I’m off to clean up but I’ll be back with you shortly – “

“Actually, darling, before you go, April has something important to tell you.” Julie asserts.

“Oh?” Mr Stevens takes a seat across from April and Sterling.

There’s a short pause before April begins, her hands visibly shaking.

“Dad…” She pauses again, gathering her thoughts.

“I wanted to tell you that…” She looks at Sterling, who wears her usual encouraging smile, and is squeezing the shorter girl’s hand under the table. April looks back at her father’s expecting face – he is also smiling, which is a rare sight.

“… that I – I actually flew back last night. I didn’t want to tell you guys because I needed a day to pick up the presents I got for you, otherwise the surprise would have been ruined. I’m sorry for lying.” She knew it was wrong, but she didn’t have the heart to tell him, he seems so happy. She rarely got to experience this side of her father as a youth.

Her dad lets out a playful chuckle, “Well that’s okay, sweetheart. I’m just glad you’re here now.” He winks.

“Make yourselves comfortable girls, judging by the smell, we will feast like kings in a few hours.” And with that, he kisses April’s temple and heads off to the bathroom.

Julie’s expressions seems to be frozen in place once again.

“April…” She begins in a hushed, but warning tone, as they hear the shower running.

“I know mum, I know, I’m sorry. But I didn’t have the heart to tell him. When was the last time you saw dad smile like that?” April questions.

“That’s not the point! Your father needs to know, I can’t bear this secret!”

“I know I know just – just – let me make this right. I will tell dad, I swear. I just need a little more time, that’s all.” April moves her hand to her forehead, then to her temples, and starts lightly rubbing them, begging her new-formed headache to subside.

“Okay. I won’t say anything to your dad, but, maybe keep the touching and the loving gazes to a minimum until he knows, unless you want him to figure it out on his own, which probably won’t go very well.” Her mother adds.

“Thank you, mum.” April says sincerely.

Sterling has been quiet for the whole exchange, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. April noticed how she’s talkative when she wants to be, but also knows when to keep a respectful distance in conversation.

“You both seem exhausted; you should shower and get ready for dinner. It will be ready in about an hour. I will get your dad to help me set the table so you girls can take some time to relax.”

“Dad? Helping you set the table?” April asks, genuinely amused by the idea that her father would do anything around the house.

“He is not _completely_ useless you know.” Julie says.

April raises her eyebrows, silently asking, _“Really?”_

“Okay, well, he did break some of our precious china the last time I asked him to help, so maybe I’ll just set everything up on my own. He can get the napkins to feel useful.”

They all start to chuckle, the mood in the room lightening.

* * *

April and Sterling make their way upstairs to April’s room. She is dreading it – she hasn’t changed her room much since she was kid, and she’s slightly nervous that Sterling will judge her. Once they reach, she slowly turns the door-handle and they enter.

Her room juxtaposes her outer composure - with books scattered in corners, hand painted pictures laying on shelves, colourful fairy lights around her curtain rod with hummingbird and dragonfly shapes, a half-finished crotchet project of a light blue sweater tossed on her armchair…

Sterling grins, and says, “Your room smells like you.”

“What do I smell like?” April asks, holding her breath as Sterling begins stepping towards her. With each step Sterling makes forward, April takes one backwards, until her legs hit the side of her bed. She gulps as Sterling is now only inches away from her. She then smiles again, and leans in to whisper in April’s ear. April instinctively screws her eyes shut and feels a shiver run down her spine as Sterling’s lips almost touch her ear. The taller girl then whispers –

“Shit.” Sterling says, drawing back after her whisper and beginning to giggle.

“What the fuck?” April exclaims, surprising her own self with her cursing. It seems she was louder than anticipated because moments later she hears her mum shout from downstairs –

“April Stevens! Watch your language!”

“I’m sorry, mum! -” She shouts back. Sterling is laughing even harder now, a stray tear escaping the side of her eye.

“You’re finding this very amusing I see.” April folds her hands in front of herself, her face radiating annoyance.

Sterling stops laughing eventually, and puts her hands up in protest.

“I’m sorry, this is my twisted way of flirting I guess.” She shrugs.

“Flirting? Why would you want to be flirting?” April asks, genuinely confused, not for a second considering that Sterling may actually be interested in her outside of their arrangement.

“We’re dating, remember? We kind of need to flirt.” She winks.

“Well then, you have a lot to learn. For future reference, telling a girl she smells bad probably won’t warrant you a second date.” April says, her voice still clearly annoyed.

“I was joking, I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you, wait – “ She opens up her suitcase and starts rummaging through it. After a few moments of searching she looks up and asks the shorter girls –

“Did you bring the letters I gave you?”

“Yeah, I did.” April is somewhat confused, but she opens up her own suitcase and removes the box filled with the envelopes. Sterling hurriedly takes it and begins going through them.

“Not this one… not this one… Hah! Got it. Here you go.” – She extends a letter to April. It’s dated, and has the number ‘6’ written in the top corner. April assumes it means that it’s the sixth letter that Sterling wrote.

“What am I supposed to - ?” April asks with furrowed eyebrows, still somewhat confused.

“Read it. I’m better with words when I write.” Sterling shrugs. “I need to step out for a second anyways to call my sister so – I’ll give you some privacy at least.” She proceeds to stand up and walk out.

April is left somewhat bewildered, not knowing exactly what’s happening, but her curiosity is getting the best of her, so she opens the envelope – it was Sterling who suggested it so surely, it’s not an invasion of privacy anymore.

As the envelope opens, Sterling’s scent of white lilies hits her senses. She wonders if she put her perfume on the letters.

She pulls the paper out, and begins reading.

_“Dearest April,_

_You make me feel like I’m a pining teenager, back in high school. Even after all this time, every time I see you, I can’t help the butterflies that overtake all my senses._

_All the love poets lied – I don’t feel those butterflies in my stomach. They start at my feet, and overwhelm all my senses, all the way to the very top of my head._

_It’s funny – I really only started noticing butterflies when we met. Suddenly they appeared everywhere. I read that they symbolise transformation and rebirth – their presence makes sense._

_I remember the time I was walking home and I spotted one of them resting on a bouquet outside a flower shop. It happened to be chamomile. Your scent. I couldn’t help but smile, and I bought those flowers back home to you. I still remember how I hid them behind my back and asked you to close your eyes. You were so excited - your smile from that day is forever etched into me._ _I pressed one of the flowers in my favourite book, so that every time I go back to read it, I’m reminded of you._

_I wasn’t completely honest with you though. So, this is a confession letter of a sort._

_I used to hate the smell of chamomile. It always reminded me of medicine. But now, my heart is filled with warmth every time the scent hits my senses. Not because I grew to love it, but because I grew to love you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Sterling x. "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the super late update, I hope that a little fluff at the end made up for it somewhat :) Thank you for your lovely comments as always, they really do make my day and motivate me big time! Once again, if you have any questions/suggestions you can get in touch on my tumblr (@iamadramallama) - special thanks to all the lovely humans who messaged me there, you are so so sweet:') x


End file.
